


Closing the distance

by Niko_Net



Series: From a distance [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Part 2, to, From a distance, where Squidward caught Spongebob fucking himself.. this is the day after, and um.. so, yeah..





	Closing the distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome back to another unintentional sequel of a horrible story- From a Distance, yeah, there wasn't enough smut in the last one, was there, it was just spying on a sponge while he masterbated, and well this one, is kinda, different? I guess, and well, here it is, Closing the distance- Whoa, kinda tells you everything you need to know, don't it? Well anyways, like always, R&R.

This is Squidbob, in some form, so, if you’re not a supporter, um, there's the door, but I’d rather encourage you guys to at least try Squidbob, tho, mines no good, but it doesn't matter, because, it's now time to start this stupid fanfiction, and please, like I said before, R&R.  
Squidward stood at his register, his head sunk in his arms as he leaned over the register, he was so tired, he couldn't get to sleep last night, not after- he cringed at the thought of the thought, and his stomach turned when he heard the door chime, and the familiar squeaking sound of some shiny black shoes walked on the green floor board.

Squidward picked his head up slightly to look at the sponge who made his way towards him, no, not him, the kitchen, and their eyes had met for a brief second before they both looked away without a word, the sponge’s face was already red, he had actually thought about calling in sick, the both of them actually, but, just because one saw the other do a personal thing in the safety of his own home, didn't mean anything, he was a man, and men, did that, Squidward just didn't think that he would ever- he shook his head as an image of Spongebob softly stroking his cock crossed his mind.

Spongebob looked at Squidward through the order window, “H, hey Squid?” he called out to him, but he didn't answer, but he knew he was listening, “I'm really sorry.” he apologized, Squidward just shook his head, “Just stop talking to me.” Squidward said before he took a magazine he’d had stashed and walked to the bathroom, having the sponge sigh.

Squidward stood in the stall, locking the door behind him, he sighed out, that stupid sponge was gonna get him killed! How on Earth, was this even happening? Why on Earth, was he hard? Just the thought of it drove him crazy, knowing that the sponge was actually a man, and could somehow, act his age.

Squidward bit his lip as he focused his attention on himself, it wasn't like he could go around like this, he didn't exactly wear pants you know. Squidward sighed as he bit down on his magazine, lifting up his shirt as he wrapped his suction cups around himself, he let out another sigh as he closed his eyes.  
Squidward let out sigh as he stepped out of the bathroom, he looked around the room to see if anyone had been listening, if they had super ears, he glanced towards the kitchen, glad he didn't hear, and made his way to the register to help the next guest.

Spongebob quietly stood back in the kitchen, it was too awkward to talk to him, even just to apologise, and, why should he really even apologize in the first place?

How was he supposed to know Squidward could see that far, and, another question came across his mind as to, why, he was watching in the first place? Spongebob shook his head it was probably just an accident, next time he'll learn to close the curtains.

Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the kitchen to deliver the next order, he smiled as he seen one of his friends sitting at the table.

“Oh hi Sandy.” He greeted with a smile, and she smiled back, waving, “howdy Sponge, oh man I am starving, this looks great by the way.” She informed him, and he just smiled, “glad that someone thinks so.” He said, drawing her attention to his unusually pale face.

“What's the matter with ya, ya don't look good, did ya drink too much last night at the party? Darn it Sponge, I thought I told ya-” Spongebob sighed, “That's not it, Sandy.” he shook his head, he glanced at squidward before he looked back at Sandy, he sat down across from her.

“what would you do if, you caught a friend of yours, um- touching themself.” he said, Sandy scratched the back of her helmet, “well, I dunno, I’d need more details.” she said, Spongebob cocked his brow, “What more details do you need?” he asked, Sandy shrugged, Spongebob sighed as he scooted closer to the table, trying to keep his voice down a quite as possible.

“Ok, let's say, you were alone in your home, or, at least you thought, so, and you went to your room, and you were, kinda feeling in the mood, and so you started to you know, touch yourself-” “Hey, don't include me in yer sick fantasies, Sponge.” Spongebob looked at her and blushed, “eh, sorry.” he sighed, looking away, “Never mind, it's stupid, and, way to personal.” he shook his head, “Thanks for the talk, Sandy, but I gotta go back to work.” he said as he slid off the barrel and turned to walk back to the kitchen but ended up bumping into Squidward with a smack.

Spongebob grunted before he pulled out of his chest, he looked up at him, he was still holding his arms, the two of them blushed, “Sq, Squidward-” he attempted to apologize but was interrupted when Squidward shoved him off, making him bump into one of the tables behind him, Squidward’s face grew darker, that was a little hard, and he shouldn't have pushed him that hard, he should see if he was ok, but, he didn't want to have to look at him much longer, and be reminded again.

Spongebob watched as Squidward walked back to his boat, hiding behind his magazine, Spongebob sighed before he glanced at Sandy behind him and smiled, he waved before he finally left.  
The clock struck eight, and it was finally time to go home, Spongebob watched from behind as Squidward slipped in his time card, he bit his lip, he just wanted to say something, anything.

Spongebob stepped up as Squidward turned away, he held onto his time card a little longer than usual before he turned around to see the swinging door as Squidward walked out of the kitchen.

Spongebob walked out of the building, seeing one of the only two boats in the parking lot light up, Spongebob attempted to take a few steps forward, but stopped when Squidward turned his head towards him, Squidward’s eyes unknowingly gazed over his small body before catching his eyes, he was probably thinking of how gross he was, he wasn't gross, he was man, and men, did stupid things.

They stared through each other's eyes before Squidward shook his head and turned away, and drove out of the parking lot, leaving the sponge alone, he hung his head as he slowly walked down the road home, he jumped at the sound of thunder, he looked all over the ground as drops of rain started to come down, just great.

Spongebob sighed as he looked up at his tall orange pineapple, but stopped in his tracks when he seen the single light that was on at the top of Squidward’s place, he glanced back at his house before he made his way towards Squidward’s place.  
Spongebob stood at the bottom of Squidward’s stair case, he could see a little light shining on the wall in the hallway, he slowly, and quietly made his way up the stairs. He stopped when he came up on the door to Squidward’s room, he put his hand on the door knob and was about to open it when he heard some strange sounds.

The door was already cracked open a little so he could see Squidward on his bed, touching himself, Spongebob’s face lit up, he should turn away, and let him have some privacy, and he was about to when he heard something escape from his lips that sound much like his name.

Squidward let out a sigh as he laid back on his bed, he looked down at his oozing member, this was pathetic, and it was caused by ‘him’, he bit his lip as he wrapped his tentacle around himself for the second time today, he moaned out as he stroked himself, this must’ve been how Spongebob felt, the feeling is amazing, how could he blame him for wanting to feel this way?

Sure, he probably wasn't thinking of him at the time, which made it worse, but he could pretend that it was, he could pretend that all those toys he had in several holes were his other tentacles.

“Spongebob.” he moaned out as he pictured the sponge sucking his cock. Spongebob’s face lit up bright, his ears had heard right, and well if he was fantasizing about him- Spongebob pushed the door open, standing in the door as he looked over the octopus who jumped.

“Spongebob!” he shouted as he reached for his blanket to cover himself, he looked back at the sponge, “Wh, what are you doing in here!” he shouted, Spongebob just blinked, he shook his head, looking away, “I came to apologize for-” he paused, he looked at him, he bit his lip and clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

“It's ok, Spongebob just, can you please leave? I'm kinda in the middle of something.” Squidward said, Spongebob shook his head as he approached him, “N, no it’s not ok, because, you’re a man, and, I'm, a man, and, your my neighbor, and I, I'm supposed to be the kid, but this kid, had went and, done something dirty.” 

Squidward glanced at his blanket, he sighed, “It's completely normal, now can you please-” “Is it normal to fantasize about you and me, having sex? You thrusting your multiple tentacles-” He began to moan and bite his lip as he began to touch one of his upper pores, “inside my-” he hesitated, looking away, and dropped his hands, “Sorry, you shouldn't have to hear that, it's disturbing, I know.” Spongebob admitted, but he looked at Squidward, “But then again, I heard you say my name, so don't tell me to get out because, I won't, now that I know that you think the same way, sort of.” he scratched the side of his head.

Squidward’s face grew dark red, his eyes traveled down his small body, “You’re soaking wet.” squidward said as he’d just noticed, Spongebob looked away, “It was raining on the walk home.” he informed, Squidward didn't say anything, seeing patches of yellow beneath his white shirt, and he just stared at the bulge in his shorts.

Squidward bit his lip before he slid out of his bed, naked, and hard, Spongebob couldn't help but to stare, but he did eventually look away, but Squidward turned his attention towards him as he reached for the sponge’s wet shirt, and had begun to untie his tie, and then unbutton his shirt.

Spongebob looked up at him, “Squid-” “Shh.” he ordered as he slid the shirt off his body and down on the floor before he went to his belt. Spongebob shivered from the freezing air, Squidward ran his hand down his chest, “You’re so cold.” he said, Spongebob didn't answer, his hand was so warm.

Spongebob looked down at his erection, his white briefs, wet from the rain, he could see the yellow flesh of his cock that was shriveled up from the cold, but he let out a moan as he felt Squidwards warm tentacle slip under the band of his briefs.

Squidward stared at his face, watching his expression, he didn't dare to look at him, he was too afraid to, thinking that if he looked, he’d stop, and push him out the door. Spongebob reached his hands over to him, gripping his hips before he pushed him into his groin, he looked up at him, he was so unsure, he wanted to, he wanted to have him, but, was this really going to happen?

“Hmm.” Spongebob moaned as he kissed the octopus, who moaned in return, “Om.” he moaned as he gripped onto his spongy hips as they made out, he stepped back, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Spongebob panted, leaning up he licked Squidwards chin before Squidward brought him to his bed, he sat down bringing him between his legs, groping his waist as they continued to make out, Spongebob’s hands rested on his shoulders.

Spongebob looked up at him as Squidward pushed him down on his bed, he glared down at him before he reached to pull the rest of his underwear down, having him slide out of them, and lay back over his stomach, Spongebob glanced down at himself and bit his lip, he shook his head.

“Disgusting.” he spoke of himself, but Squidward just scoffed, “indeed.” having the boy look up at him, his face red, he wished he didn't have to see this, but he bit his lip as Squidward started to kiss him, sucking his neck area, and going further down.

Spongebob closed his eyes and let out a breath that he'd been holding in, he was growing harder by the second, his hands held onto the back of his head, “o, oh god,” he deeply moaned, his voice was now lost in the back of his throat, the new tone in his voice had caught some attention, who knew he could speak in a darker manlier voice then before, honest to Neptune, it scared him, but not enough to stop, with that tone, he could easily leave and get picked up by some crazy woman like myself.

Spongebob stared up at the top of Squidwards canopy bed, he couldn't think of anything to say, not that he even wanted to, knowing that if he spoke, Squidward would probably snap out of this and stop, this had to be a dream, it just had to, there was no way in hell they would ever actually do this but.

He looked up at him as he hovered over him, smiling, Spongebob looked into his eyes to find an answer but he searched too long and had to look away from the unanswerable question.

Squidward sensed something was bothering him, “what?” He asked, but he didn't answer, Squidward looked down at his bare chest, “you don't want to do this?” He asked, but he still didn't answer.

“Come on, I thought you said, oh forget it, should have expected nothing less of you, don't even know what I was thinking, accepting you.” He said as he got up, getting Spongebob to finally look up at him, he sat up.

“W, wait.” Spongebob called out, “I'm just nervous, ok, it's not that I don't want to, because, I want to, this is, big, and it's been a dream of mine and it's all happening so fast, and, I just don't want to ruin it, because, what if it is just a dream, and when I wake up, my bed will be empty, and a mess, and, if it's not, and you snap out of this, you’re gonna kick me out, or if i'm not good, you’ll hate me even more, and make me wonder why I even came in the first place and-” he looked away.

“I don't even know why i'm even apologizing for any of this, i was the one in my house, minding my own business, while attending, my business, in my own house, in my room, and you just happened to catch me in the act.” Spongebob shook his head, looking back up at Squidward.

Squidward just looked at him, watching as he’d begun to tug at his sensitive pores, “Don't be sorry, honestly, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have been nosey, I could have turned around at any point, but, I didn't, because, I guess, in fact, I found that I, that i, I don't know, Like it?” he said as he cocked his brow.

Spongebob cocked his brow, “Y, you liked it? You mean, you, liked, watching me?” he asked him, but Squidward didn't answer, and Spongebob just smiled, leaning back, he then slid his hand down to his hard cock and began to stroke himself, running his thumb over his head while he kept his eyes locked on Squidward who couldn't help but to watch.

“Hn, hn like this?” he asked as he bit his lip in a very suggestive manner, Spongebob moaned, closing his eyes as he threw his head back, taking an extra hand he’d began to tug at his pores before running down to his personal pore where he’d began to insert his fingers.

“Hon, Squidward.” he moaned as he dug his toes into the sheets, hnn, sure, he was fresh out of his toys, but with luck, if he was right, he could convince Squidward to come and join him.

He opened his eyes again to look at him, “Hmm, Squidward, please.” he said as he held out his hand for him to take, and squidward bit his lip, sighing, he approached him, the bed squeaking with the weight as he slid between the boys legs.

“Hnn, I, I want you, to fuck me.” Spongebob nodded, rotating his hips a little, “and, fuck me good, just because I'm a little sponge, doesn't mean you have to take it easy, i'm a sponge for a reason, and, I can take a good pounding, though, not too rough.” he said, and Squidward nodded.

“Hmm.” Spongebob moaned as they’d began to kiss again, his hands running down Squidward’s sides before reaching his cheeks, he chuckled under his breath as he heard Squidward groan when he’d started to spread his cheeks apart, while he managed to finger him as well.

“Hnn, Spongebob.” he moaned, and Spongebob scoffed again, “Wh, what can I say? I'm an ass man.” he laughed having Squidward roll his eyes before they resumed, “Hnn, sponge.” Squidward moaned again as Spongebob had pushed their cocks together and began to rub them at the same time.

“Hmm, hnn you like that?” Spongebob asked as he kept his eyes on their business, and Squidward just nodded, “Han, yeah, huh y, you’re really good at this.” he grinned, staring into his blue eyes, where the sponge grinned himself.

Squidward watched as the sponge ran his hands up his chest to reach his shoulder before he stood up and pushed him down on his back.

Squidward let out a silent breath, watching as the sponge climbed over him, the sponge smiled as he readied himself, looking to him for anything that screamed yes, or no.

He let out a light moan as he lowered himself down on him, biting his pink lips to keep anything from coming up, hnn, sure, it wasn't as big his toys, hn but, it was real, and soon, he’d hope that it would be made up for by Squidward’s extra tentacles.

“Oh, fuck, Spongebob.” Squidward moaned as he threw his head back as the sponge took him all, the sponge just smiled, his hands on his stomach as he started to thrust him back and forth.

“Hnn, is this good?” Spongebob asked, and Squidward nodded, “Hnn, why does this feel so fucking good.” Squidward asked, and Spongebob scoffed, “Hnn, cause, you’ve never fucked, or, been fucked a sponge.” he scoffed, panting already, Squidward just smiled up at him before he flipped him, pinning him down.

“And, you’ve never been fucked by an octopus.” he scoffed, and Spongebob laughed, “Actually, uh, Squidward.. Hnn, you’re a sextopus.” he laughed before he gasped, feeling Squidward thrust into him, scoffing as he was able to shut him up.

“Hnn, now.. I seen you insert things in..” he paused as he brushed the tip of his tentacle around one of his pores, which caused the sponge to shudder, “Hn, careful, those are, hun, s, sensitive.” he informed and Squidward grinned, “Really, hnn i don't suppose you’d mind if i-” he bit his lip as he started to finger (tentacle? idk) his pore, causing the boy’s body to react by coating his skin in a sticky, sweet substance.

“Oh, what's this?” Squidward asked as he pressed his suction cups together to examine the substance, Spongebob blushed, “Hnn, i, I told you those a sensitive.” he said, and Squidward just shrugged it off as he pushed his tentacles in deeper until they could either find their way out another or, the pore is too deep.

Spongebob moaned out, his toes digging into the sheets as he reached down to rub himself, hnn, he moaned as he started up at Squidward who seemed to be enjoying himself, taking the sponge as far as he thought he could.

“Hnn, i, i'm gonna fuck you.” Spongebob grunted as he gripped onto Squid’s hips, before he pushed him off, and before Squid could react, the sponge already had hold of his legs, he looked up at the sponge, looking at the man’s cock which was a lot thicker then his, wasn't as long but, he could still do some damage.

Squidward yelped as he was flipped over and Spongebob forced him on his knees before he pushed himself in balls deep until he could start thrusting, and with him, being as young, and fit as he was.. Oh dear god, squidward was hanging on for his life.

The sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room, along with moans, and gasps, names called, “Oh, f, fu.. Sponge!” Squidward cried out, shocked that the lad had his face pinned to the mattress, his hand on his thin neck, hnn, he was in control.

“Oh, fuck, Squidward, you feel amazing, hnn.. Oh, ah, i, i think about about to… hnn.” he panted as he held his head back as he rocked the bed, as Squidward held on tighter, while the sponge couldn't help but to go faster, and harder then he had thought he could go, he was getting close.

Squidward cried out as the sponge plunged in one last time as he exploded, feeling his hot come coat him was enough to get him over the edge.

They both collapsed on the messy bed, struggling to catch their breath. Squidward blinked as he stared out the window, before glancing down by their feet where a puddle of come and ink covered the bed, he blinked again as he looked at the sponge who had his eyes shut, still panting.

Thinking that he had just had sex with this guy, his neighbor, the kid, his co-worker. He cringed, the thought of having him release inside him, was just, disgusting.

What would Mr. Krabs say? Spongebob couldn't keep a secret, not like this, he'd go out and tell his friends, word would spread and all of Bikini bottom would think they were a thing.

“Uh, Spongebob.” He spoke up, “Hmm.” He didn't really word anything, keeping his tired eyes shut.

“Could you.. Not mention this to anyone, not even your friends..” He started and the sponge didn't answer he just stared tiredly up at the ceiling, listening.

“I, i, this wasn't supposed.. To ya know.” “Sure.” Spongebob answered, closing his eyes for a second, Squidward looked at him as he pulled himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Would you like me to help clean up before i-” “N, no i got it, you can just go now, and.. Don't..”

“Don't mention this again, got it, well i guess i'll see you at work then.” He said as he stood up, stretching, and yawning before he started to put his clothes on, hissing at how cold they had gotten, before he finally left.  
Spongebob hummed as he walked out of his Pineapple as he was greeted with his two best friends, wanting to go to jellyfish fields when they looked over to see Squidward dragging a trash can out, bits of white looking cloth sticking out from under the lid.

“Hey Squidward!” Patrick waved having Squid look up in annoyance, before his eyes locked with a pair of blue ones before he turned to go back to the safety of his house.

“What's wrong with him?” Sandy asked, “i, i have no idea, uh, Ready to go?” he smiled as he held up his net.

**Author's Note:**

> Ook now this is done, eh the endin was that good but.. At this point, i just, don't care… hope ya fun tho..


End file.
